Report 701
Report #701 Skillset: Ecology Skill: Smudges Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Oct 2011 Furies' Decision: We will look at implementing solution 1. Problem: Currently smudges can hit either in the tree elevation or the ground elevation but not both. Due to their untimeable nature a druid with ecology faces a very strong likelihood that their own demesne will save their victims from their smudges via treelife. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Cause smudges to hit on both elevations. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Cause non-quickburned smudges to hit on both elevations Player Comments: ---on 9/19 @ 08:30 writes: Something along the lines of Solution 1 would be good. I'd even have suggested allowing hits on all elevations, but stuff like quicksand probably doesn't make much sense in the sky. ---on 10/12 @ 03:15 writes: I support this. Report 157 didn't really address the problem well. ---on 10/12 @ 22:34 writes: With embedded runes and motes hitting on both elevations, I believe smudges should also. ---on 10/13 @ 01:33 writes: Solution 1. Quickburn is 4p, but still not truly instantaneous, it should be included with this change. ---on 10/15 @ 21:11 writes: I personally don't see the problem here if they follow the user. The druids burden is to maintain the same elevation as the target and if that target is able to stay out of the trees there should be a reward there. Also, if they choose ot fight in the trees they're at significant disadvantages already and it gives the druid more latitude to run to the ground level and still be able to maintain their entire passive offense in the trees. That said, I do not know how powerful smudges are on their own so if they are not significantly damaging and people believe this not to be an issue then I could theoretically support solution 1 ---on 10/15 @ 22:50 writes: The main issue with that argument is that the smudges aren't timeable and the demesne moves people on its own. So it's not really possible to match elevations adequately. Especially when you factor in that summon resistance can stop treelife. As others brought up the other tertiaries hit on both elevations so not going with solution 1 would be singling ecology out ---on 10/17 @ 23:58 writes: Solution 1 is good ---on 10/23 @ 20:48 writes: Support solution 1. Smudges working on quickburn is fine. ---on 10/26 @ 03:42 writes: Quickburn in general is very bleh. For powerheavy druids, it's a lot of power for not a terrible amount of use. I support smudges hitting both elevations. @Morbo unfortunatly, there isn't any way for a druid to make sure that the person will be on the same elevation as them. We don't really have any way to keep people in the trees when they aren't sapped, and if we fight on the ground and have treelife on (so that we can sap them when we need to), the random start timer on smudges makes it fairly likely they will be pulled up before it fires. On those grounds, that quickburn in general isn't a good place to put solutions, and that normal smudges do need the love due to druid mechanics, I support solution 2. ---on 10/26 @ 03:45 writes: As a note though, nothing but brumetower stops treelife. People are only held in the trees via treelife for 1 second (paralysis time). Our on command pull up+stun (raise cudgel) is resistable. Alternatly, we can seize from trees, but that puts us off balance and the target can instantly climb down on a trigger. Hartstone can also treetoss using their stags, which does not put us off balance but if it's not immediatly followed with some hinder, does not otherwise stop instant climbing down, and is subject to beast balance. Motes and runes hit entire groups on both elevations to more effect then most smudges. ---on 10/28 @ 17:49 writes: Treelife is stopped by protection, but I agree, smudges working on both elevations would be good